Star Fantasy
by protossmaster1
Summary: AU. What happens when FF7 meets Starcraft version of Starship Troopers.Plz read and comment
1. prolouge Chapter 1

I do not own Final Fantasy 7, Starcraft, Starship Troopers, Or anything else used in my story  
The story is wrote mostly in journal mode so  
Enjoy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

4/25/2255  
22:40/10:40PM

My name is Cloud Strife. I'm putting my name down just incase I get amnesia or something. The last two weeks have been absolutely miserable. My dad and me moved to Starbase Q69 code-named Starbase Amerigo, which lies deep in the Zerg Q Zone. My father who is the General of the M.I., was moved there to supervise the war so we got moved to here. It has been three weeks since we moved here. The Code yellow is keeping me away from most of the Starbase. The noise of the M.I. and Fleet soldiers partying all night makes it hard to sleep. All I have to wait for is the MP's to come to tell the soldiers to get some sleep, because tomorrow the fight for survival begins...

Chapter 1

4/26/2255  
12:36/12:36PM

I awoke today to here the siren telling the M.I. to move out. Most of the Fleet pilots have been up since 600 hours (6:00AM) performing the flight check on their spacecraft's. I am waiting in the moon dome, a glass dome at the center of the base that people would watch the incoming ships, for the Fleet to move out. I hope that this battle on the Zerg's home planet Char well be a victory, but even thou the race is a not real intelligent one being that most of the Zerg race are bug like creatures they are a formitiful foe.

4/26/2255  
13:00/1:00PM

The Fleet has just left for the battle. At 2000 hours (8:00PM) the Fleet will arrive at Char. When the battle begins the TNN (Terran News Network) will be broadcasting the battle live from the planet surface. I am watching it to see the Zerg get smashed, until then I am going to take a long nap I did not get any sleep last night with that party going on.

4/26/2255  
21:15/9:15PM

Something's gone wrong. The Fleets battlecrusiers and transports were met in orbit by Zerg space flyers. The Fleet had just deployed all the dropships. Bug plasma started to hit the Fleet ships. What the plasma didn't destroy the Zerg flyers destroyed the rest. On the planet surface the bugs were overwhelming the M.I. units on the ground. 15 minutes after the attack started a full retreat of the planet was ordered. The Terran Federation knew about the Zerg flyers but at the time, but the Federation did not think they could fly in space, but they know now.

4/26/2255  
3:15/3:15AM

I have just been assigned to star base defense. The remaining Fleet ships have just arrived at the Starbase. The number of wounded is too few to imagine. I have just now found out that in just the first hour there were 100,000 casualties and 50 wounded out of 300,000 M.I. troops, that's exactly half the troops that went. The other 150,000 survived but most of them have tried to hijack ships and run. Most of them however get stopped. The hallways are flooded with wounded from the battle. To think this all happened because of the moon colony incident. The Zerg used one of their spore colonies to shoot a meteor at the earth. The meteor was spotted by the fleet battlecrusier that me and my father was on heading for the Starbase, which at the time father was being stationed there to watch the Zerg. When we saw the meteor it was on a collision coarse with the ship when the ships pilot tried to miss the meteor by going under it the meteor hit the ships Comm station and disabled it so we couldn't tell earth. When we got to the Starbase it was to late, the meteor had already hit the moon halo destroying it and throwing pieces of the halo into a moon colony on the moon surface. Soon after the Federation voted for full mobilization for war against the Zerg forces on Char. Everyone was confident that we would crush the Zerg. That was three days ago and now look where we are now, 100,000 dead in one hour.

4/28/2255  
12:00/12:00PM

The TNN just finished broadcasting that the Federation Sky Marshal DuGale has resigned following his poor choice to attack the Zerg home world. The mew Sky Marshal Sarah Kerrigan has already spoken on how to attack the Zerg. "To defeat the Zerg we must now the Zerg," were the exact words she said when she spoke. The Federation now plans to take out the Zerg on the planets outlying Char. A massive movement of Zerg fliers was just found heading this way so I need to go get to my position.

4/28/2255  
18:30/6:30PM

The Zerg fliers were taken out and the Starbase is now back to the way it was. I myself took out four of the fliers with the base quad cannon I am assigned to. The Starbase itself has twenty-five quad cannons, ten duel cannons, five SAM sites with ten missiles each, and two ER PPCs (extended range particle projectile cannon) for taking out meteors launched at us. I'm qualified to use ER PPCs and I have extensive weapons knowledge but my rank of Corporal will not allow me to use the ER PPCs, besides I can kill more with a quad cannon then I can with an ER PPC. ER PPCs use a particle excelerater to speed up a charge to fire the shoot, which is capable of destroying a planet and takes to long to reload so it can't be used to defend the base. Also, the ER PPC drains the base power faster than the quad and duel cannon lasers do, and if the base power fails the base has no defense abilities at all. In addition to the cannons the base has 50 wraiths and 50 scout fighters that can be used to defend the base so this base is pretty strong and can reinforce a base in under an hour. The Starbase has just been notified that the M.I. will be moving to planet K-95. I have been assigned to the battlecrusier Hyperion. The Hyperion is a behemoth class Battlecrusier with 50 quad cannon and 50 duel cannon banks, 25 of each on top and bottom making the Hyperion one of the Fleets top flag ships. The ships commander, Captain Jim Raynor has requested me to be on his ship and has also requested to see me as soon as I unpack my stuff. It must be something important because the Captain asked that I come in full uniform. I wonder why he wants to see me.

4/29/2255  
12:00/12:00 PM

I have just got off duty of my new assignment Chief Weapons Officer. When I got to the Captain's office he told me to come in when I went in I noticed strips on his desk. The Captain expanded to me that in the first battle, The Battle of Char, his Chief weapons officer was killed and that when he was looking for a replacement. He noticed my name as best marksmen and my knowledge of weapon systems and wanted to assign me if I wanted to. I explained to him that my rank did not permit me to be chief weapons officer and that's when he replied, "that's why your rank will also be raised to Lutennet." With the captain being so generous I couldn't refuse. I accepted the offer for the new assignment and promotion.

4/29/2255  
18:00/6:00PM

I have just been informed that we are thirty minutes away from planet K-95 where the first attack on the Zerg will begin. I have to get down to weapons command on the Bridge in fife minutes to check and make sure the weapons systems are online. If any of the weapons are malfunctioning I have to get to them and repair them and get them running by the time the ship reaches the location that we are suppose to be at. My quarters are located besides the Bridge so I can get to my station in a hurry if I have to. To get to any of the weapons access bays takes no more than thirty seconds to get because of the elevators speed, after I get to the bay I have to crawl to get to the weapons computer. Above the weapons computer is the cockpit were the gunner sits to operate the turret.

Weapons Log  
4/29/2255  
18:30:30/6:42:30PM

System Check

Weapons controls: green; Weapons ammunition: max; Turrets: All functional; Turret controls: turret 32 Malfunctioning...

Weapons Log  
4/29/2255  
18:45:30/6:45:30PM

Turret controls: Turret 32 Operational

Weapons Log  
4/29/2255  
18:45:32/6:45:32PM

Turrets: Turret 32 destroyed...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

5/5/2255  
Time Unknown

I woke up to the sound of medics and doctors so I know that I was in the Ships sickbay. The turret that I was fixing was hit right after I got it fixed it but not before taking out a Zerg overlord, which made all the Zerg in the area stop attacking. The overlord was in the back area of the battle so even after the cannon was destroyed that the shot that was fired before the cannon was destroyed still went on. The doctor said that I was lucky to survived. I suffered a pretty massive concussion, and broke my arm in three spots. I will be out of the hospital in a day or two. The Medical Staff in this sickbay are rude. They will not give me the time, although the one nurse gave me the time she got in trouble for it. The nurse said it was 20:00 (8:00PM). She told me that about a halve hour ago.

5/9/2255  
12:00/12:00PM

Today is my first day back to my job as chief weapons officer. Commander Raynor has requested to see my before I go to my post. I wonder why though. I have to report to my post in thirty minutes so I should leave in twenty minutes. We are currently, if I'm right, the ship is at the Star base being repaired after what I was told was a victory over planet K-95. The injures that I sustained have almost healed so they may still prevent me from working at full. I hope the captain realizes this also.

5/9/2255  
20:00/8:00PM

I can't believe it, I was promoted. The captain said I deserved it after the speed that I fixed the cannon. He also said that if it wasn't for me fixing the cannon as fast as I did it might have been too late by the time the overlord was killed. I'm still chief weapons officer but my rank has chanced to Master Chief, the highest non-communed officer rank. My rank is high enough that the only person, who can give me orders, in less the captain says otherwise, is the captain. The second in command is the same rank as me so in less I'm on the bridge I don't need to do what he says.

5/10/2255  
12:00/12:00PM

The Hyperion has been assigned to lead the attack on the next planet that needs to be removed to get to Char, planet M-25. As the chief weapons officer on the lead ship this assignment is a bit tougher because I am incharge of the whole fleet. Every weapons officer has to listen to me so I have to get someone to be my lutenet, so if I have to repair weapons he can coordinate the orders. And to make matters worse if I don't have one by 24 hours from now one will be picked for me there is one person that I think would help, that is if he still likes to fly.

5/11/2255  
10:30/10:30AM

He's agreed to help. Cid my old friend has agreed to be my lutenet so I take it he still likes flying he was an astronaut once but lost every thing when the rocket he was suppose to launch his final mission on was used to destroy a meteor. Cid is pretty cool otherwise and he's a nice person to be around. He knows a lot about weapons systems, but the thing I'm worried about is he knows more about engines and if the captain finds out he may reassign him to work on the ships engines.

5/11/2255  
20:00/8:00PM

Our squadron is fifteen minutes away from the planet and I Didn't even realize what time it was. I need to get to the bridge.

Weapons Log  
5/11/2255  
20:14:00/8:14:00PM

System check

Weapons controls: green; Weapons ammunition: max; Turrets: All functional; Turret controls: functional; All systems green...

Weapons Log  
5/11/2255  
9:45:07/9:45:07AM

Systems shutdown all primary weapons powering down…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

5/12/2255

10:00/10:00AM

The battle is over; the amount of casualties is completely lower than expected. The squadron only lost one ship out of the twenty-five ships the squadron started with and that's not bad. I have to be at the weapons bay at 14:00hours (2:00PM) to fire the ships yamoto gun, an extremely powerful energy weapon. The yamoto gun was designed to destroy large ships with one shot but twelve firing together can destroy a planet. The squadron has been ordered that every remaining ship fire their Yamato guns at the planets surface and destroy the planet. When the captain asked why he was told that was top secret. There must be something destructive down there and the captain wants me to hack the computers Intel system to see if I can find out what that is.

5/12/2255

12:00/12:00PM

I found it, the reason we are destroying the planet is there is a new type of Zerg unit that can make thousands of Zerg from a federation command center. It's been named a queen. The queen can transform a human to a Zerg. The Federation has named this transformation infesting and the units spawned by it infested Terrans. As well as infesting the queen use organic units to spawn broodling, it can also fire a web that makes units moved at a slower rate and implant a bug that allows all Zerg to see what the enemy sees. There is a whole nest of these queens on the planets surface and they all must be removed so the Federation is having the planet destroyed. I am to take a team down to the planet to find and take a gueen and one infested terran. This order comes from my captain not the Federation so at 14:00 hours the yamoto guns will fire with or without my team back onboard the Hpyerion.

Hyperion Bridge Log

5/12/2255

13:59:00/1:59:00PM

One minute till Yamato cannon firing commences...

Hpyerion Bridge Log

5/12/2255

13:59:45-13:59:50/1:59:45PM-1:59:50PM

Incoming transmission...

Connecting... standby...

"This is Cloud we have what we came for our ETA to the Hyperion is 5:00 minute requesting a security team and medics, all people present and accounted for"...

Hyperion Bridge Log

5/12/2255

13:59:50-13:59:55/1:59:50PM-1:59:55PM

Sending response...

Connecting... standby...

"Cloud this is Captain Raynor good job Cloud, be advised all Yamato gun will commence firing in five seconds"...

5/12/2255

14:30/2:30PM

I cannot believe that we have managed to get that gueen and infested terran. . The crew is glad that I managed to get back without losing a single crewmember and the captain is also. If we had lost any crewmembers the captain could have got in serious trouble. I have a feeling that the captain is going to get yelled at for sending me down there, but he may not. After all those two specimens can tell allot about how the gueens work and how the Soldiers are infested. The Hyperion is heading to space station Amerigo to refuel and drop off the specimens and while the rest of the Squadron stays behind watch for Zerg forces. I can't wait to see all my friends.

5/13/2255

0:00/12:00AM

Something's wrong, the Starbase looks deserted and the control tower personnel on the Amerigo are not answering our hales. The ships comm. system may be down so the comm. team is using the drop ships to try to contact the control tower and if there is still no response I am to send a squadron of M.I. troops to the star station to see what's wrong.

5/13/2255

0:30/12:30AM

I have to go in. The drop ship that launched could not get a hold of the control tower so I have to take a M.I. squadron to see what's wrong. I have to be there in Five minutes to be sent to the Star base. I hope nothing is wrong onboard the space station…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The following is from the ship radio and is straight from Cloud and his team well on the Space Station Amerigo. The name of the person talking is before the Quotes…

Cloud

Ok, let's get this air lock door open and get inside.

Soldier 1

Opening main air lock door, Sir the blast door has also been activated.

Cloud

Blast doors? Captain why are there blast doors behind the air lock.

Captain Raynor

The blast doors are to be activated if the base became under attack to keep enemy reinforcements from getting in why they were activated is beyond me, but Cloud you and your team better stay alert.

Cloud

Roger that captain, team once the blast doors are open stay we are to get to the control tower and see what's going on.

Soldier 1

Got it sir, the air lock and blast doors are open and. O my, a sir, you should take a look at this.

Captain Raynor

Soldier what's wrong.

Cloud

Captain, every one that we can see is dead, and from the looks of the slashes were done by Zerg warriors but how they got in is beyond me. Soldiers fan out and look for survivors.

Captain Raynor

Cloud, Find the personal records for the people on board, and stay alert there may still be Zerg on the space station.

Cloud

Roger that captain. All right troopers, lets move out!

A Half Hour Later

Cloud

We have found the personnel records for the station. There are no Zerg on the station.

Captain Raynor

Good job Cloud. I'm sending a team to help, in the meantime start collecting ID tags so we know if the Zerg took any one and to find the names of all that have died.

Cloud

Roger captain, lets move out.

Soldier 1

Computer shows all ID tags are on the station expect one

Captain Raynor

Well soldier who is the missing person.

Soldier 1

Her name is Aeris.

Cloud

What did you say the missing person's name was!?

Soldier 1

Aeris, Her name is Aeris.

Cloud

Computer, what was the last location that Aeris was in?

Computer

Aeris was last located in the anti Zerg chamber before moving to air lock 22.

Cloud

We have to get to air lock 22.

Soldier 1

We go past that air lock on the way to the control tower.

Five Minutes Later

Cloud

We are at air lock 22 and there is nothing but soldiers dead hear and the soldiers wounds look like gun shot wounds.

Cid

Captain, Cloud, I think I know what happened at the space station.

Captain Raynor

Well then what happened?

Cid

The Zerg attacked the base and the soldiers at the base beat them. Shortly after that a group of M.I. that is not with the earth federation attacked the base and they were for some reason after Aeris.

Captain Raynor

That's probily what happened.

Cloud

We are at the control tower and are activating weapons and docking clamps.

Captain Raynor

Good job Cloud The ship is docking now.

Cloud

Sir, I copy that. I am requesting a team to go and search for Aeris.

Captain Raynor

Request denied, you and your team need to rest. You will have your search party tomorrow Morning.

Cloud

With all do respect captain, Aeris may not have that long.

Captain Raynor

You have your orders, Cloud. You will either sleep in your quarters or in the brig, understood.

Cloud

Understood... captain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

5/13/2255

12:00/12:00PM  
Why, why did Aeris want to come with me to the star base. I should of let her come on the ship with me but I didn't know if I could. Aeris, why couldn't you listen and stay hear. At least she made it to wear I told her to when the Zerg attacked. But why was that M.I. group after her.

5/13/2255

23:59/11:59PM

Its time, I'm going after Aeris. The captain apologized for the way he treated me once he figured out how much Aeris means to me. I will find Aeris and all who stand in my way will perish...

5/14/2255

10:00/10:00AM

The search for Aeris continues. My team has found an ion trail that matches that M.I. group. I hope we find that ship before they do anything to Aeris because if they have done any thing to her they will all wish that they didn't.

5/15/2255

21:25/9:25PM

We have found the ship that attacked the Starbase. We've disabled the ships engines but they are not returning our hales. My team is going to send one last hale announcing that if they do not answer us and allow us to dock to retrieve Aeris we will board there ship by force.

5/16/2255

11:00/11:00AM

She's not on the ship. The captain of the enemy ship said that she escaped from the guards and hijacked an escape pod. The story checks out because there is an escape pod missing and the transmitter on her ID card is not showing that she's on the ship. My crew has picked up the ID card transmitter coming from close by so we are. Aeris, where can you be?

5/17/2255

12:56/12:56PM

It can't be, we have tracked the escape pod and Aeris's transmitter to Char. Why would she have gone there? My team is in orbit over Char and is getting ready to rescue her.

5/17/2255

20:45/8:45PM

She's fine, Aeris is all right. The escape pod she was in was programmed to land on Char for some reason. My team almost lost a person because of how many Zerg there was swarming the area. They must have been looking for Aeris for some reason. Aeris is a bit shaken from everything that has happened to her but she appears to be fine. Thank goodness she's all right.

5/20/2255

10:46/10:46AM

Something's wrong with Aeris. She woke up with a very high fever and is in extreme pain. She woke me up when she called me for help because of the pain. When I got to her quarters, she didn't answer the door I panicked and override the lock and her door it's a good thing that I did. Aeris was out cold on the floor. When the med. team got to Aeris's quarters she was just starting to regain conciseness. As she was carried out of her quarters she spoke a few words before passing out again. The words that she said were "I'm sorry cloud, I'm sorry."

5/20/2255

14:29/2:49PM

Why, why is Aeris sorry, unless she thinks it's her fault for me having to rescue her? The doctor doesn't know what's wrong with Aeris. Her fever is getting worse and the pain that she is experiencing is getting worse. The doctor says that it looks like Aeris has been poisoned but there is no trace of it. I know what happened and that terran group will pay.

5/22/2255

0:00/12:00AM

Aeris isn't doing to good. She has been put in a special bed that can become extremely cold called an Ice Chamber because her temperature is over 108.8. If the doctor doesn't find a way to get Aeris's body temperature down and soon Aeris may die. I can't let that happen.

5/23/2255

15:10/3:10PM

The doctor has found something, it's a small puncture wound. The doctor said that the wound is the size of a needle but that it was not made by human items. The doctor also said that he found the same markings and the infested terran specimens that my team brought with us. I hope that Aeris was not infested before we got to her and if she was, why did the Zerg let us take her back.

5/24/2255

12:34/12:35PM

No, Aeris experiencing more pain and the painkillers that the doctor is giving her are not working. What's wrong with her? Aeris can't die on me, I will not let her die.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

5/24/2255

0:34/12:34AM

She's fine. Aeris is ok. Her fever finally has gone down to normal and i'm glad that she is all right. The doctor says that if her fever stays down over night see can go back to her quarters.

5/25/2255

1:34/1:34AM

Not again. Aeris has gone missing again. According to the doctor Aeris was asleep in the bed she was assigned and he was in the lab when he heard a noise when he went to see what it was he noticed that Aeris was gone was the main door to the sickbay had been destroyed. What could have destroyed the door and what is or who is after Aeris?

5/25/2255

10:53/10:53AM

Aeris's transmitter has been located and thankfully she's still on the ship. According to the computer there is no one with Aeris so I wonder how the sickbay doors got opened because Aeris isn't strong enough to destroy a door like that that. In ten minutes my team is going to get her and save her from who ever or what ever has her. I will keep a recording of the search for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The following is the recording of Aeris's rescue. Quote follows name.

Cloud  
Soldier, how close are we to Aeris's location.

Soldier 1  
Not far. About 40 meters

Cloud  
Ok.

Soldier 1  
That's strange, the scanner must be broken or something.

Cloud  
Why do you say that?

Soldier 1  
The scanner says that Aeris on the other side of that wall that I didn't know was supposed to all there.

Cloud  
You're right, there isn't supposed to be a wall there. It looks like we go around it.

Cid  
Wouldn't it be easier to blow the wall up?

Cloud  
Your right that would be easier but if Aeris to close to the wall we could hurt her to.

Cid  
Didn't think about that, sorry sir.

Cloud  
There's an access vent for the turrets that can take us around to the other side of the wall.

Five minutes later

Cloud  
Now, soldier which direction is Aeris in from here.

Solider 1  
Straight ahead from here.

Cid  
I see something cloud, it could be Aeris.

Cloud  
It is Aeris. Aeris can you hear me its Cloud!

Aeris  
Cloud, Cloud where are you, I can't see you.

Cloud  
Aeris I'm right in front of you, sure you see me.

Aeris  
No cloud I can't see you.

Cloud  
Sure a can see me I'm right in front of you.

Aeris  
No cloud I can't see you I can't see you. I'm scared Cloud.

Cloud  
Ok can you stand up?

Aeris  
Yes I think that I can stand, but I need help cloud.

Cloud  
I got you Aeris I got you.

Aeris  
I'm scared Cloud, don't let go.

Cloud  
I won't let go Aeris, I won't.

Aeris  
I'm sorry cloud, I'm sorr-y.

Cloud  
Aeris stay awake Aeris, please stay awake, Aeris, Aeris please, Aerissss!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

5/26/2255  
14:37/2:37PM

What's wrong with Aeris? Fist the fever and now she can't see. I wish I knew what was wrong with her. The doctor thinks that Aeris passed out because of how much fear she was in, he also thinks that her blindness has something to do with wounds on her neck. It's ether that or a flash grenade went off close to her face. What could that mean? In five minutes I am to take Aeris to her quarters were she will be staying. I tried to get the doctor to let her stay in sickbay but he said that blindness is not a reason for her to have to stay in the sick bay, but if you ask me I think he's scared but, why would he be scared of Aeris?

5/26/2255  
20:37/8:37PM

My quarters have been moved closer to Aeris's that way if she needs help I can be there quicker. Aeris is handling not being able to see but she still is a little scared. Aeris is and has always been afraid of the dark but other than that Aeris has always been strong. The captain has given me leave until Aeris has recovered so I won't have to leave my post to go help her. I tried to decline but he said that he wouldn't take no for an answer so I guess that I am going to help Aeris.

5/28/2255  
23:45/11:45PM

Why, why does Aeris keep going missing? In about five minutes I am going to the security station to see what was strong enough to take out her room door and knockout two security guards.

5/29/2255  
0:19/12:19AM

It can't be, Aeris is the one who broke the door down and took the guards out. Aeris's body also looks different that would explain way the guards said they where attacked by a monster. Those wounds on her neck must have to do with it. Aeris's must have been infested. It's my fault, it's my fault that Aeris was infested I was supposed to protect her.

5/30/2255  
12:34/12:34PM

No, I have to find Aeris. The captain said that because she is a threat to the ship that she must be terminated. The captain is sending Cid's team because I refused to kill Aeris. I tried to convince him that there might be some good left in her but the captain doesn't think that there is any left in Aeris. In ten minutes I am leaving my quarters to find her. I will find Aeris and if I have to I will kill Cid's team to get to her. This is possibly the last entry in this journal but I will be recording the search.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The following is the recording of the search. Quote follows name.

Cloud  
I am in front of sick bay were Aeris's transmitter is saying she's at but I can't find her wait No, her id tag is not on her this search has just gotten harder.

Ten minutes later

Cloud  
Aeris I see her and she looks human I have to help her.

Cid  
Stop right their Cloud you are under arrest.

Cloud  
Two things, one, under what charge, and two what the heck do you think your doing.

Cid  
I am hear to stop you and the charge is treason.

Cloud  
Treason how?

Cid  
By helping the abomination.

Cloud  
Abomination you Mean Aeris don't you.

Cid  
Yes, I mean Aeris.

Cloud  
Aeris is not an abomination look at her you can see she's human and in pain.

Cid  
That might be but she's infested and there for she most die.

Cloud  
No I won't let you kill her if you will not help I will find some one else who will!

Cid  
Troopers open fire... wait hold your fire during the debriefing all of you say that Aeris was shot and killed and her body was thrown in that escape pod then launched to show some respect. Cloud take Aeris to Aiur the Protoss home world once there find Zereatul and or Artanis they will be able to help.

Cloud  
Thank you cid, thank you for not killing Aeris.

Cid  
I have altered the pod to say there is no signs of life and set the Auto pilot to land near the Protoss capital now listen to this Cloud it is very important that you don't go armed and you give Zereatul And or Artanis this letter. Oh give I will tell the captain that you are staying on the station to try to forget Aeris you have four years before the Hyperion gets back which means you have two years to be on Aiur because it takes one year to get to Aiur from hear and one year to get back. Oh and Cloud as long as Aeris stays awake she won't transform. Take these, their medicine that will help keep Aeris awake

Cloud  
Ok cid Thanks again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

11/11/2255  
Time Unknown

It has been six mouths since I left the station with Aeris and she's not doing to good. She is so tired that if she doesn't get any sleep she may die.

11/29/2255  
6:00PM

I don't believe it. Some time last night I woke up after hearing a noise coming from outside. When I looked to see what it was I saw a red Protoss fleet. The fleet almost went right past me until I hailed asking if I could have some help. When I got on the carrier I was greeted by Zeratul and Artanis. They agreed to help so I guess that I will be getting to Auir quicker but under cryo-stasis

12/25/2255  
2:45PM

I awoke from cryo-stasis Today to find out today is Christmas. Aeris is still in the cryo-stasis pod she was put in and is currently being transported to a Protoss research center were Zeratul and Artanis will try to find a cure. This is the first Christmas since me and Aeris were a little that we've been separated And the present that I was going to give her is still wrapped. I was Going To Give her A Gold Tiara with Khaydarin Crystal Shards in the top of it. I really wanted to give it to her on time but it probably is best if I don't. Also being that I am helping with Aeris I will not be righting in the journal as much

1/1/2256  
12:00PM

Aeris has just been moved to a secure location after her attempted murder. Thankfully she's still alive. A couple of nights ago there was a riot at the Research Center. Apparently a few Protoss warriors found out, by a guard, about Aeris and her condition and wanted her dead, so at a bit after midnight they got in to the Research Center and began to tear the place apart looking for Aeris I woke up from hearing the destruction and grabbed my gun, after calling Zeratul, put up a shield and barricade and waited. Five minutes later the warriors found Aeris and me and started to fire and the shield. The shield held for about five minutes and collapsed so I opened fire on the attacking Protoss. I took out three of the warriors before I ran out of ammo then an attacking Protoss Zealot Grabbed me and went to finish me when a wraith blade went though the Zealot. Zeratul arrived with a whole group of Protoss Sargas enforcers and thankfully saved Aeris. Thankfully she's all right.

6/23/2256  
1:00AM  
They've done it. Zeratul and Artanis think they have found a cure for Aeris I am going to record the time when we cure her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The following is the recording of the cure. Quote follows name.

Zeratul  
Cloud, you should go.

Aeris  
Cloud, stay with me please.

Cloud  
Ok Aeris I'll stay here, Zeratul start the operation.

Zeratul  
Ok cloud starting operation, all going good.

Protoss Templar.  
Ten percent complete.

Zeratul  
Still good, operation is still saying no errors.

Protoss Templar  
Thirty-five percent complete.

Aeris  
Cloud! Help it hurts

Cloud  
What's going on Zeratul?

Zeratul  
I don't know the computer will not shut the operation down.

Aeris  
Cloooud! Helllp please ahhhhhhhh!

Cloud  
Zeratul if you can't shut down the machine I'll unplug her from it.

Zeratul  
No, could wait

Cloud  
Hold on Aeris! I'll get you out come on why can't I open this door.

Zeratul  
It's locked that's why.

Cloud  
Then unlock Aeris will die if you don't.

Zeratul  
No, not possible.

Cloud  
Fine I'll shot out the lock

Gunshot.

Cloud  
Hold on Aeris doors opening!!

Explosion.

Head set destroyed transmission stopped.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Date Unknown  
Time Unknown

I woke up to the sound of Protoss Medics talking and realized that I was in an infirmary. I looked over my shoulder and founder Aeris lying beside the bed asleep and started to wonder why she would be beside the bed and not in a different bed. After looking around for a while I realized that I was on a Protoss ship but couldn't figure out why. About that time Aeris woke up and saw that I was awake and was she happy to see me, but why I didn't know. Aeris explained to me that the cure worked and that I had been in a coma for two and a half years so Zeratul was take us back to the Hyperion for help from terran medics.

1/23/2259  
12:45PM

I finale get to leave the infirmary today. Aeris is coming in fifteen minutes to help take me to my room so I don't have very much time to write in this journal. We will be back at the Star base in a bought a month so we have a while to go before were back. Aeris has been bugging me for a while that she wants me to meet someone but says she can't go to the infirmary. She wants me to meet her when I'm better I wonder what its about. Aeris is here so I have to stop.

1/23/2259  
1:26PM

I don't believe, the person tat Aeris wanted me to meet is my daughter, Meia. Aeris had asked me a while ago if I had a daughter what I would name her and I said Meia so it was fine that she named her that. Aeris told me that she looked just like me but to me she looks like her. Meia is very energetic for her age and is also afraid of the dark just like Aeris when she was young.

1/25/2259  
4:23PM

Today I have to take Meia to Zeratul to test her to see if she's infected. Aeris said that she's been tested before but I want to make sure of it. I guess you could say I'm a bit paranoid but I don't want my daughter to have to go though what Aeris did.

1/25/2259  
5:00PM

Meia is currently being tested to see if she's infested. I asked Zeratul how it was possible that Meia was six already. He explained to me that when the explosion happened two years ago DNA from both me and Aeris combined to form a six year old female body. Meia might look, act and talk like she's six but she's really two and a half, if you want two be exact. For safety reasons Meia does not now her true age and will lead a normal six-year-old life.

1/26/2259  
7:00AM

I just realized something, if I were to get amnesia or something I will not remember who Aeris is other then someone I know, being that I haven't wrote anything about her in these journal entries so I think it's about time I explain. I have Know Aeris we were little. We grew to like each other more and more during high school. Junior year we started to go out and we had our first kiss at prom. The day after graduation I enlisted to the M.I. with Aeris's help. When I got sent to the Amerigo with my father. Well on the way to the Amerigo I found out that Aeris enlisted into the fleet and was on the same ship that I was I figured that I should go find her. Soon after we got to the Amerigo and learned what happened to the colony I was lucky Aeris was here not there on the colony. When the fleet launched for Char I managed to get Aeris stationed on the base kitchen staff. Aeris has never been a fighter she's been more of a cook that's why she became a fleet cook and not a M.I. grunt. That was almost three years ago and now look are we are. I invited her to my quarters tonight for diner and I'm asking her to marry me.

1/28/2259  
7:00AM

Zeratul informed us today that we would have to go into cryo-stasis due to a hyper space jump we have to make so I will not be writing for a while.

2/19/2259  
18:30/6:30PM

Today was my first day back to work on the Hyperion. Last week was a Court Marshal for Cid and me about what happened three years ago. Cid was on for lying about me and Aeris, and for helping her and I was on for disobeying orders. Because of she was ok there was no punishment only a warning. I guess I should be happy and forget about it. Aeris wants to see me in a few minutes so I should go. I wonder what it's about.

2/20/2259  
7:00/7:00AM

I can't believe that I forgot I asked Aeris to marry me. When I got to her quarters last night she said yes. When I asked her yes about what she said "to your proposal Cloud." I can't believe I forgot something that important.

3/1/2259  
16:35/4:35PM

The Hyperion has docked with the Amerigo for repairs and supplies. Aeris and Meia are staying on the star base to cook and help with stuff. Meia thou, will not be able to do much other than study. After we restock the Hyperion will be heading to P-15 to remove the Zerg from the planet.

3/15/2259  
12:00/12:00PM

We have arrived at the planet and are awaiting the order to attack. I am on my way to weapons control to check the weapon systems.

Weapons log  
3/15/2259  
12:30/12:30PM

All weapons online…

Weapons log  
3/17/2259  
049/12:49AM

Weapons powering down… Standby…  
All weapons offline…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

3/17/2259  
12:42/12:42PM

The battle was a success and the planet is ours. The battle was long due to the large number of Zerg although most of the fighting took place on the ground so there really wasn't much of a space fight this time.

3/31/2259  
8:28/8:28AM

Something's wrong, the star base is gone, it looks like it was blow up. All that's left of the star base is debris. There are no ion trails in the area so that narrows it down to Zerg or an accident. I hope Aeris and Meia got off the star base before it exploded

4/2/2259  
23:50/11:50PM

My team has been searching for escape pods for three days now and we've found most off them but there's been no sign of Aeris and Meia yet. Most of my teams telling me to except that they probably didn't make it off the Amerigo before it exploded but I can't and won't except that.

4/4/2259  
8:00/8:00AM

We've found the last pod, it crashed not far from were we are. It has to be Aeris and Meia it's the last pod so it has to be them. When we get to the planet I will lead a team to the pod to rescue Aeris and Meia. They have to be all right.

The following is the recording of the search. Quotes follow names.

Cloud  
Were at the pod crash site and there doesn't seem to be anyone here… wait a minute it's Meia, we need a medic here fast! 

Meia  
Dad you're here at last. I know you would come.

Cloud  
Meia, where's Aeris.

Meia  
I don't know. She went to find food but that was about an hour ago.

Cloud  
Spread out and find Aeris.

Clouds Team  
Sir, yes sir!

Five Minutes Later

Soldier 1  
Cloud, Sir, I think I've found Aeris. I just saw a woman run into a cave that fits Aeris's description. 

Cloud

Find her, keep her safe, I'm on my way.

Soldier 1

Roger that cloud.

Ten Minutes Later

Aeris  
Let me go, let me go, I have nothing that you need. 

Cloud  
Let go of her guys! Aeris are you all right.

Aeris  
Cloud, thank goodness you found me. I thought you'd never find me.

Cloud  
Aeris, what happened?

Aeris  
When the pod landed the impact broke Meia's leg. After I found out the air was breathable I left to find food and wood to split Meia's leg with. On the way back I got spooked by teammates so I ran here thinking they were the enemy. Where's Meia.

Cloud  
She's fine, She's at the dropship waiting for us. Let's go home.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

4/6/2259  
13:00/1:00PM

Meia's cooping with her leg being broke just fine, thou she hates how slow it makes her. Out of the 5,000 people aboard only 1,250 including Aeris and Meia got off in time, the rest perished when the Amerigo exploded. From what all the survivors say a meteor shower hit and caused a power overload that destroyed the Amerigo. The Captain on the other hand doesn't believe it was a accident.

4/9/2259  
12:09/12:09PM

Today's the day that Aeris and I are getting married. At 16:00 (4:00PM) Aeris walks down the isle and the ceremony begins so I better get ready.

4/10/2259  
13:41/1:41PM

The party after the wedding was funny. At one point when we ate the cake I missed Aeris's mouth and got it all over here face. When everyone started to laugh she took an even bigger piece of cake and smeared it all over my face. Then, when we were dancing I fell and made Aeris fall to. And to make it even better the captain wants to see Aeris and me at 14:30 (2:30PM). I wonder what it's about.

4/10/2259  
16:00/4:00PM

The Captain gave Aeris, Meia, and me a week leave to celebrate our marriage. When I tried to say no he said it was his present to us. Tomorrow morning we leave for our vacation on Gamma IV, a beautiful planet with warm weather and nice beaches.

4/18/2259  
7:00/7:00AM

We got back from our vacation last night at 23:45 (11:45PM) extremely tried so Aeris and Meia went to bed. I stayed up to see the news of what happened well we were gone then I went to bed at about 0:50 (12:50PM) I wasn't asleep for ten minutes when Aeris and me were woke up. Meia had her first nightmare and it was bad. Aeris told her that it was only a dream but she was scared and didn't understand. We finally got her to sleep at about 2:00 (2:00PM) so I got about five hours of sleep last night because I have to be at my post in five minutes.

4/19/2259  
9:30/9:30AM

Something's wrong, Meia had the same nightmare last night but she won't tell us what it was. Aeris thinks she forgot because of how bad it was but if you ask me she's scared to tell us.

4/20/2259  
7:49/7:49AM  
Meia has been moved to sick bay due to the nightmares. Aeris and I believe that the doctor might be able to do something to find out why she keeps having the same nightmare. The ships counselor seems to think the nightmares have something to do with Aeris and me but Aeris doesn't think so.

4/21/2259  
23:30/11:30PM

Meia has run away. Form what I understand the doctor went to give Meia an injection of a sleeping drug to help her sleep when she got up and ran away. This is bad because she wasn't wearing her ID badge so she could be anywhere on the ship.

4/22/2259  
12:30/12:30PM

We found her and she's ok. We searched for Meia all night. At 6:00 (6:00AM) we decided to stop to rest for the night. When we got to our quarters we found Meia asleep on the coach. I woke her up when I tried to move her to her bed. She started to crying and saying, "Please don't leave me alone again" while gripping onto Aeris and me. Thank goodness she's ok.

4/22/2259  
16:15/4:15PM

Meia Finally told us what the nightmare is about. Apparently the Zerg ambushes the Hyperion. Sometime during the attack the captain gives the order to abandon ship. Aeris and I get Meia into an escape pod when a small explosion knocks Meia into the launch button causing the pod to launch. Right as the pod leaves the ship, the Hyperion explodes.

But what's scary is Meia pointed out the escape pod she was in when she's never been to it till now. What could it mean?

4/23/2259  
13:13/1:13PM

Cid thinks he knows why Meia's nightmares seem so real. He thinks that Meia has some form of physic abilities specifically foresight, or seeing into the future threw dreams. People with foresight see what could happen if nothing intervenes not what will happen. Cid says that if it's not foresight but future sight it's all over for us. Were people with foresight can chance the future people with future sight can't because they see what will happen. So if Meia has future sight Aeris and me will die but if she has foresight that nightmare may never happen. I have got to get the bridge.

4/24/2259  
7:00/7:00AM

The captain has Okayed the red alert for only one week so if we don't get attacked in one week the red alert gets removed. At least it's safer for this way and we know whether or not Meia has foresight cause if see has futuresight were dead anyway.

4/30/2259  
0:00/ 12:00AM

We were attacked by the Zerg at 23:19 (11:19PM) and beat them. I'm waiting in my quarters to see if Meia has the nightmare because according to cid as soon as what happens in the nightmare happens there will be no more nightmares about the same thing, but in till the dream comes true the person will have the same dream or in this case nightmare every night till it does happen.

4/30/2259  
11:41/11:41AM

It's over, Meia sleep threw the night with out a nightmare so it means were safe and see has foresight. Also, thanks to Meia the entire crew is safe. The captain would like to see Meia to reward her although, he's not sure how too.

5/1/2259  
17:35/5:35PM

I don't believe it. The captain awarded Meia with the Federation Cross, making her the youngest person to receive it. The Federation Cross is the highest and most honorable award that can be received, it's given to people who show strong courage and determination. Meia doesn't think she deserves it but Aeris and me says she does. She doesn't realize it but telling Aeris and me about the nightmare took a lot of courage and it saved a lot of people.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

5/4/2259

16:30/4:30PM

I don't get it people have really been acting strange today every tine I go near a group of people I now they stop talking and walk away. Even Aeris and Meia are acting different. I went into the cafeteria today to get lunch, Aeris and Meia were eating so I went to sit with them and as I got there they saw me and stopped talking. When I asked them what they were talking about they said nothing like they don't want me to now. I wonder what its about

5/4/2259

23:34/11:34PM

Aeris and Meia cam home yet and its starting to worry me I hope there all right. All day I've been checking system equipment to make sure all the weapons are online. Tomorrow is my birthday and this one's kind of special, being that it's the first birthday since Aeris and got married and the first birthday Meia will be at. Wait a minute, I think I figured it out, I bet the reason Aeris and Meia aren't back is because there making me a surprise party.

5/5/2259

12:45/12:45PM

That's weird, when I got to my station the captain told me that I had to take the day off. He can't be in on it to can he,… wait, ya cause the whole ship seems to be I went to the VR area and it was broke. Which makes sense cause that's where I hid from my party last year and Aeris knows that so. Also, the party must be taking place in the mess hall, the reason I think so is when I was heading there for breakfast I was told I had to use the food chute that's in my quarters due to a gas leak in the mess hall, or at least that's what they said. Just a second the captains hailing me on my comm. unit. Great the purposive gas leak is fixed and the captain is ordering me to go to the mess hall so it looks like I don't have a choice.

5/5/2259

15:01/3:01PM

Wow I over reacted, there was a gas leak in the Mess Hall. When I got to the Mess Hall I about made a fool of myself trying to find where the surprise was when the captain wasn't even part of it, he merely wanted to play chess. So we played and I lost two won three. Now I'm on my way back to my room. Wait my doors locked why would Aeris lock me out.

5/6/2259

0:01/12:01AM

I was had, the captain was in on the party. His job in the act was to keep me busy until Aeris and Meia set up the party and got every one there. I must admit I had fun but that wasn't fair they didn't give me enough chances to get away. The party lasted most of the day and into the night, Meia got upset when we made her go to bed but she's still young enough she shouldn't be up that late. Now it's time for me to go to bed to I got an early shift this morning.

2


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

5/6/5559  
14:24/2:24PM  
Work was weird today, sensors picked up spikes in energy similar to what we see with the Protoss use there many Psionic abilities. What's weird about the readings were, unlike the Protoss, these readings were random, untrained bursts, like someone that just started learning. Also the readings were coming from inside the Hyperion, which is odd because, even thou humans can produce Psionic energy, as far as we know, the human mind can't handle the power that the readings showed, and also, as far as we know, the Hyperion has no Protoss crewmembers. The bridge is going to keep looking for the readings source, so hopefully, we can triangulate where, exactly, the readings are coming from, to see what's producing the readings.

5/7/2259  
10:00/10:00AM  
The Ship's computers must be screwed up or something. Last night, Aeris and I were woke up by someone knocking on the door. When I the door to see who it was there, there two science officers and security officer, that had a confused look on their faces. Apparently the strange power readings were coming from my quarters, which is odd because I'm not hiding anything and neither is Aeris. The science officers decided the readings were probably wrong. What's going on?

5/7/2259  
15:45/3:45PM  
The readings aren't stopping, they seem to be more powerful and erratic. The readings also have two things in common. One, they come from the same two spots and two, there slowly becoming more controlled. The two spots the readings keep coming from are my quarters, and the school section of the ship, the precise area of the school section is the girls bathroom. The area of the readings appearances also depends on when school is in session. When school is not in session the readings come from my quarters which means… Wait the readings have shown up again in my quarters and the only one there is Meia. Oh no! Meia! There's just been an explosion in my quarters, I've got to go!

5/8/2259  
1:00/1:00AM  
Meia's not doing good, she got hurt pretty in the explosion. My quarters have been destroyed, there's chunks missing out of the walls. The strange thing the explosion wasn't caused by a bomb, there's no sign of chemicals, or burn marks on the wall. Also right before the explosion the readings were spiked at the highest we've ever seen, even higher then the best Protoss Templar can produce. The explosion isn't isolated to my quarters, damage starts at my quarters and goes fifty yards out in all directions. The explosion also took out our engines so until we repair them were screwed. What happened?

5/9/2259  
12:30/12:3PM  
We've found help, or actually help found us. Apparently, the Protoss had been following since we detected the first reading which we've found out is called a P.E.R. or Psionic Energy Rating. Zeratul is on the Protoss ship and is interested to find out who is producing the P.E.R. Wait a second there's a P.E.R. just starting. Hold on… The P.E.R. is coming from the sickbay. Now what… It's Aeris, hold on… Meia's having a nightmare, and it's a bad one.

5/10/2259  
7:00/7:00AM  
What's going on here? When I got to the sick bay I couldn't get in the door right away. A barrier of some sort had been erected making it impossible to get in. From where I was standing I could see Aeris Kneeling on the floor, she looked frozen with fear, but what Aeris was looking at I couldn't see. About that time Zeratul arrived and told me that it was no use trying to get in the sickbay till whoever put up the Psionic barrier released it. About three minutes later the barrier collapsed the area appeared to be back to normal. I ran in to hear Aeris crying and to see Meia lying on the sickbay bed she was assigned, like she was just tossed in carelessly. Aeris said that Meia started to have a nightmare, because she started to toss and turn, then, it got worse. The tossing and turning became more violent, and when the doctor tried to give Meia a sedative to relax her she opened her eyes and a powerful blast threw Aeris and the doctor into the wall. As Aeris looked back up she saw Meia floating with her eyes glowing a bluish color like Protoss, and with what looked like bluish energy coming off her. It appears that Meia is the one who was producing the P.E.R., but how's it possible? The best human with Psionic powers can only produce a P.E.R. of 10, and the best Protoss can only produce a P.E.R. of 15. Meia was producing a P.E.R. of 18 when the readings first started, and the last two P.E.R.'s were 20. How is this possible?

5/10/2259  
14:53/2:53PM  
There taking Meia, I've got to stop them. The Psionic Corps. Have found out about Meia's Psionic ability's and they want her to be trained as their new assassin. There's no way she could do it, Meia's not even nine yet. I'm going to the captain to see if there's anything he can do about this. Aeris is in tears over the fact she's going to loss our daughter and I don't blame her. We both know what it means if Meia gets sent to training to Psionic assassin or, as pretty much every military man or woman calls them, a Ghost. If, Meia fails to become a ghost she'd be killed so her powers don't fall into the wrong hands, and if she does complete the training her memory would be wiped clean except for her training. So either way Aeris and I will lose our daughter. The captain has to be able to do something.

5/15/2259  
15:39/3:39PM  
After about a week of fighting the government we finally got a deal made. It turns out that the captain served with Sky Marshal Kerrigan before she was the sky marshal and he and her were extremely close, so after the captain managed to get to speak with Kerrigan and tell her what was going on she managed to pull some strings so Aeris and I wouldn't lose Meia. That and the Sky Marshal wasn't going to let someone who was awarded a Federation Cross Become a ghost. But, the only way that Meia could stay with Aeris and me is if Zeratul would train Meia and teach her how to use her powers. Luckily, Zeratul Agreed to train her.


	17. Chapter 17

Sry i haven't updated in a while school and work have cut time on computer typing down to just about none

Thx for your comment Michael01

* * *

Chapter 17

5/15/2259

16:30/4:30PM

Meia and I leave for Aiur with Zeratul in a half hour. Earlier I asked Zeratul if I could go along because Aeris was worried that something would happen and he agreed that it wouldn't be a bad idea, and that Meia may be more comfortable with Aeris or me there. I also asked how long the training would take, Zeratul replied, that it depends on Meia's will and want to learn to control her powers. It could be a month, it could be a year, it's up to Meia.

5/20/2259

12:01/12:01PM

Meia has been training for four days now and is still only trying to control her powers. In these four days I have already noticed a big difference in how the Protoss train, compared to what I've heard on how the terran train their ghosts. The Protoss actually train the mind, where in the terran training program, if the trainee can't control their powers they get a chip implanted into their brains so they can. It just takes time to train, something the Protoss seemed to figure out, so I guess I just have to wait, Meia will figure here power's out soon enough and besides it gives me some time to explore Aiur. The landscape here is even more breath taking then that of Gamma IV.

5/26/2259

15:44/3:44PM

Day ten. Meia's starting to get hang of her powers. For having the mind of an eight year old, Meia's determination is apparent, I mean she already has enough control that she can, with a lot of concentration, move small rocks. Zeratul told me, a couple of days ago, that once Meia has full control of her powers she might be able to lift the Hyperion just by want because of how her powers are getting. Zeratul also said he doesn't even think that Meia's powers are fully awaken yet.

5/26/2259

17:25/5:25PM

Meia's powers are raising still. About an hour ago I scanned Meia's P.E.R. and it's rose to close to 30. Meia's exact P.E.R. is 28.5. Zeratul was right Meia's powers aren't fully awaken, so the question is what will Meia's power be fully awaken and will she be able to handle it. The Protoss Templars, with P.E.R.s of 15, meditate daily for hours to control there their powers, if Meia's powers keep getting higher, she may need to meditate all day. Nobody has even had a power as high as Meia's is now so she may have to meditate daily, but could she handle it, she's only eight.

6/22/2259

19:51/7:51PM

Day 40 of Meia's training and she's progressed farther than any of the Protoss, or I for that matter, expected. What surprises the Protoss the most, is Meia's lack of need to meditate to keep her powers under control. The last three times I scanned Meia's P.E.R. it was steady at 30, which is unheard of. Meia has also learned, on here own, how to control heat, to say that she could freeze or burn someone or something just with a thought. Zeratul has also taught Meia how to use her powers to make herself invisible just like the Dark Templar do, which would come in handy when the need to hide is greater then the need to fight. Tomorrow is Meia's birthday, and because it's the first birthday of Meia's that I'll be at, I'm going to give her a tiara just like the one Aeris has. I know Meia will like it, after all, she's always trying to get to wear Aeris's.

6/30/2259

15:30/3:30PM

Meia's really starting to be Special. In just one week, Meia has gained more control of her powers then she had been before her birthday. It's odd to say the least, wait a minute, I should of know, since I gave it to her on her birthday, Meia hasn't had the tiara off, unless she was in the shower. The point is, the Protoss use Khaydarian to focus there powers, due to the crystals natural ability channel Psionic Energy. It must work for Meia to.

7/5/2259

24:24/2:14PM

Zeratul thinks Meia's ready, ready for her final test. At nightfall Meia will attempt the Protoss test of Adulthood, which will test her ability to control her powers and prove her training is complete. Meia will be the first human ever to be allowed to do the ritual and she doesn't want to disappoint the Protoss Templar's and Dark Templar's that are giving her the honor. Because of that determination, Meia politely refused Zeratuls to offer to take out certain parts of the test that might be difficult due to Meia's size difference to the Protoss. Meia said that if she was being given the honor of the first human to do the test, she would rather pass it knowing she truly succeeded then passing it knowing that it was purposely made easier. Zeratul looked at her, tilted his head, as if smiling, and replied that he was glad Meia wanted to truly take the test and also said her sense of honor was great. I'm worried about Meia and Aeris would probably kill me if she found out that I didn't try to stop Meia or at least change her mind, but I trust Meia's Judgment.

7/5/2259

23:59/11:59PM

Meia's still going threw the test, and she's doing fairly good. Zeratul even likes how her height isn't truly effecting her, if there's a button she can't reach she uses her powers to move the button the way it goes and if there's a ledge she has to get to that she can't reach she uses her powers to levitate there. The test is designed to test the mind of Protoss Templars and there ability's to use there powers, but that's only the first part. The second pat is only required for the Dark templar and tests how well a dark templar can conceal themselves in the shadows and get to a targeted area. Meia is taking both because of the fact Zeratul taught her the dark templar side when Artanis wasn't teaching her the Templar side of her powers. Only a few Protoss have ever done both tests and even then those few said that doing both parts were hard to do due to the length and there lack of energy. I hope Meia can finish and not get to badly hurt.

7/6/2259

12:30/12:30PM

She did it, Meia Passed the test, thou it a lot out of her. Meia walked out of the testing grounds at about one in the morning, ran to me and gave me a hug said "I did it", and the past out, she's been asleep even since. Meia was so excited that she did it, I wish Aeris was with us to see it. Zeratul was surprised that Meia was able to complete the test that he said there would be a celebration to honor the determination and honor of the first human to be trained as a Templar and Dark Templar. So tonight we celebrate Meia's Triumph. I'm proud of her and I can tell Meia's proud of herself to.

7/7/2259

13:28/1:38PM

We are on our way back to the Hyperion after what happened at the celebration. The celebration it's self went alright, at one point Meia walked over to Zeratul bowed and said "Thank you Very much for training me." At that point Zeratul looked back at her bowed and said "It is me and my brethren that should be bowing, not you, your honor and determination rivals that of Adun himself, and once again shown us that anything is possible. EN TARO ADUN! Brave Meia." And with that every one of the Protoss bowed to Meia. What went wrong was a few minutes later, Meia was having fun talking to me and other Protoss when she just stopped talking and went completely unresponsive. WHEN she became Responsive again I could see a tear running down her face. About that time she kind of yelled and said "We have to get back, the Hyperion and mom are in trouble." Zeratul, having sensed Meia's pain, knew what was going on and sent a Psionic message to the Protoss fleet to begin preparations to launch the fleet. I hope nothings wrong.


End file.
